Finding my Mr Darcy
by joshiferjennoist
Summary: AU! Marley Rose is a young journalist in New York who loves Jane Austen novels. Will she ever find her Mr. Darcy? And when she'll find him, will be a pleasure to meet him? Based on Pride and Prejudice. Ryley, Tike and Jitty


**Hi Gleeks! This is my new fan fiction and I hope you will like it! Please review and tell me what you think of this!**

**Summary: Marley is a 25 years old single girl who lives in New York. Will she ever find her Mr. Darcy? And when she'll find him, will be a pleasure to meet him?**

**Based on Pride and Prejudice. AU**

**I don't own Glee**

**Chapter one: A truth universally known**

It's a truth universally known that I will never find a boyfriend. I'm pretty conscious about that. I've spent my teenage reading old British novels and I love "Pride and Prejudice". I've read that book thousand times and I dream every night about Mr. Darcy, especially the Colin Firth version. I don't want to find a simple boyfriend, no, I want him, I want my personal Mr. Darcy. My best friend Kitty says that I'm crazy because I love a fictional character, but I'm a fan girl and that's what a fan girl does, she falls in love with someone who's not real.

I've had boyfriends, but I've never felt a special spark with them, they actually weren't romantic at all, they only wanted to have sex with me, so I dumped them three hour after our first date.

I'm going to die alone with a lot of cats, alone as Jane Austen, the person who has ruined my life by writing that amazing novel. I must stop fingirling, it's crazy at my age.

STOP MARLEY! New York is full of men, you'll find one, you're 25, not an ugly girl and you work in one of the most famous magazines in New York, the best city in the world. This city is full of Mr. Darcy, you just have to find them, they actually hide really well.

"Hurry up Marley, or will be late, you look horrible so you shouldn't pass so much time watching in the mirror. Today the new boss arrive, we mustn't get fired. Hurry up!"Kitty screams to me always, she's my best friend,but she's a bitch. We live together since University and now we work in "Big Apple Magazine". We dreamed about being in this beautiful city, working for this famous magazine for all our teenage. I write about what happen in the world and Kitty interviews famous stars.

She's so gorgeous, with blond hairs and green eyes, but she doesn't find a boyfriend too, for me it's because she's too bitchy, she yells against everyone beside me, so people don't get along with her really well. We'll be two old ladies with cats, and this really relieve me,because, after all, two is better than one.

"Marls, this city is bothering me, there are a lot of celebrities and no one wants to go out with me, why? I'm not like you, I mean you're amazing, but you're a crazy fan girl, with horrible hairs and with obesity gene in your blood. I can't be compared with you in this game I must win. I must find a wealthy man as soon as possible. My beauty can't be wasted in that way!".

"Oh Wilde, I'm sure that we will find a boyfriend before or after, you'll have your celebrity and I'll have my Mr. Darcy". I'm not too convinced of this, but hope is a beautiful thing, so I'll have tons of hope for this year.

"Kitty, Marley!" We turn and see our friend Tina, another single girl, who's calling us, she always falls for gay boys and every time she finds out about their sexuality she comes to us crying like a little puppy and our duty is to dry her tears and make her smile. That's what friends are made for and I'm so lucky having amazing friends like them.

"Hi Tina, do you know anything about the new boss?". She always knows everything about everyone, she's a real Gossip Girl.

"Yes, I've heard everything about them from Kurt Hummel, they're two young men from England. Ryder Lynn and Jake Puckerman, they are 30 years old and they used to own one of the most famous magazines in the United Kingdom, the Pemberly Post. Kurt said that they're gorgeous. I just hope that they won't fire anyone. Mr. Figgins was such a good man, I'm so sorry for him.". I can't believe that their old magazine was called as Mr. Darcy's house, they must be good bosses if they like Jane Austen.

"We don't have to worry, we are both amazing journalist, they won't fire us" Kitty say us, she loves to be the one who's stronger than anyone.

"I really hope so, now it's better hurry up if we don't want to be late the first day".

We take a coffee at Starbucks, like every morning and we drink it in a bench in Central Park, we love to see people, Kitty wants to do bitchy comments on them, Tina loves to see how they are dressed and I want to see how they behave, it's one of my passions to observe people in their habitat.

"Tina how is your love life? Horrible like ours?". I ask her.

"Yes, girls, do you remember Kenneth, the barista? He was gay, even him. He seems so masculine! Why am I a magnet for wrong guys?"

"I think that you have already found your perfect guy but you are too blind to see him."

"No Marley, Mike is not the perfect man from me, why are you fixed with this idea?"

"Marley and me love you and Mike because you two are perfect together, why don't you try to go out with him? Just one time, please do this for us!"

"Come on, hurry up, it's almost time!". We walk to the building and we sit at ours desks, waiting for the new bosses. I start writing an article for the next number about the economic crisis, Tina is writing predictions about what celebrities are going to wear at MET Ball and Kitty is writing about a famous sportsman, Michael Phelps. She interviews famous people and sometime they even ask her for a date, but she hasn't found the celebrity of her dreams.

"Tina, Kitty, Marley, the new bosses are coming stand up and wave at them" says Ms. Sylvester, the editor.

The door opens and we see two guys, one is really tall, with gorgeous brown eyes and short brown hair, he seems sad and he watches everyone with a judgmental, snob look, I can feel that I'm starting hating him. The other is shorter, with dark skin and with a bright smile, he waves at everyone and seems really funny.

"He's a beautiful man, don't you think so?" asks me Kitty, who's smiling at him and waving.

"I guess so, he seems nice, the other own the sad part of the magazine. He seems bored by us, I think he won't be a nice boss, look at his face, I hate him." Tina says us to be silent because they are going to tell us something.

The short one starts to talk: "It's a pleasure being here and work with all of you, we have read this magazine for a long time and we are impressed by your articles. I think that we are going to have a wonderful collaboration and we will always try to help you, so, if you want to know something you're free to ask, we don't want to be bitchy bosses, we want to be your friends. Now I leave the microphone to my co-owner, Ryder Lynn".

"Good morning, we are here to make this magazine even bigger than now and to do that we all have to work hard and well. We want you to write amazing things and to be always available, we don't want to be mean, but if someone doesn't work well we are going to fire him. Now go to work and write good things."

I knew he was the bad one between the two, he's the one who'll fire and who'll criticize everything. I hate him so much, Mr. Figgins, where are you?

"Wish me good luck Marls, I'm going to show the interview to them, cross your fingers for me!" Kitty asks me and with a worried look she opens the door of their office. I'm worried as her, I'm confident about what I've written, but I don't know if they'll like my style s Figgins used to do. Let's have hope!

Kitty exits with a big smile in her face and she nod in my direction with the head, they want to see me. I'm going to enter in the lion's cage and I have to be brave.

"Good morning misters, do you want to see me?" I asks to Mr. Puckerman, who's smiling.

"Yes Miss Rose, we would like to read your article about the crisis, it's a hot topic and we want to write about that in the best way possible." I show them the article and my heart is beating really really fast, faster than ever.

"Oh My God, this is amazing, you are so talented, you've done an amazing job! We are lucky to have you in our team! Ryder, what do you think about that?".

Mr. Lynn looks at me with his dark eyes, his beautiful dark eyes and I melt a bit, I can't guess what he's thinking because is face doesn't show any feeling, he's just serious.

"It's a good article but not enough to be considered an amazing one as you did Jake. We'll publish it, but I expect more from you Ms. Rose, don't disappoint me." I hate him with all my heart in this moment.

"Thank you sir, I won't disappoint you anymore, it's a promise". I exit the room with the eyes full of tears. Kitty notices me and she follows me in the bathroom.

"Marley, what happened, they didn't like your article?" She asks me while she dries my tears.

"No, Jake loved that, but Ryder said that is good, but not enough to be considered amazing and that I don't have to disappoint him anymore. Who he believe he is? How can he say something like that? I hate him Kitty, with all my heart and soul."

"Marls promise me that you won't cry again for him, because it's a stupid thing and I know that you don't like to do stupid things. Now wash your face and don't talk with him for a bit, can you promise me this?"

"I think I can promise this, I won't talk with him anymore and I won't be sorry to do this. I love you Kitty, you're the best friend in the world."

"I know that I'm amazing! Anyway I was thinking about a thing. Ryder reminds me of Mr. Darcy, your loved Mr. Darcy, when he says to Bingley that Lizzie is beautiful, but not enough to tempt him."

"Oh no Kitty, Mr. Darcy is a gentleman, Ryder Lynn is just a snob man.** He's not Mr. Darcy**".

**This is the end of chapter 1, what do you think about that? Do you think it's a good idea? If you have any advice please tell me in reviews or in PM.**

**In the next one there will be a party and Ryder will find Marley's eyes really beautiful!**

**Please review!**

**Love JoshiferJennoist :)**


End file.
